The NIAID/DAIDS will establish a pediatric cohort within the RePORT Consortia. Children with TB are at a greater risk of mortality due to the disease compared to adults, and adolescence is the period in which those with latent infection are at greater risk of developing TB disease; factors contributing to these are poorly understood. Including a pediatric and adolescent cohort in RePORT will allow for systematic clinical data and sample collection to contribute to this underdeveloped area of pediatric infectious disease research.